Rises And Falls
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Ultimate Pairings Drabble Challenge. Various insights to various possible pairings in the wizarding world.
1. Drabble 1

(a/n - so this is for another challenge. 10 drabbles about 10 couples linked to 10 prompts. Couple one is Draco and Pansy with the prompt of "I only want you." So here is my first of a few drabbles which show insights into various pairings within the wizarding world.)

Rises And Falls.

Number 1 - I Only Want You.

Draco sighed and leaned back into his chair in the Slytherin common room. It was getting dark, and he had some homework to. He normally did his homework alone: it saved him the extensive moaning and groaning of his two followers.

As it was getting towards midnight, Draco packed his things away and stood up. Little did he know, that someone else in the common room also stood up. They had been hidden, watching him. And now, they were approaching him.

Draco was almost at the boys' dormitories when two chubby hands covered his eyes, and a singsong voice whispered:

"Guess who?".

Draco sighed inwardly. Pansy. Couldn't she see that he wasn't in the mood for a relationship right now? That he wasn't ready just yet? The only problem was, sometimes, he just couldn't say no to her puppy eyes and pleading smile.

"Merlin's balls, Pansy! What do you want?!" he whispered harshly.

"I only want you."

Draco Malfoy crumbled, as her lips were suddenly upon his. He couldn't complain, for now...


	2. Drabble 2

(a/n - so, not the best response for number 1, but ah well. This next drabble is molly/arthur, with the prompt enamoured. Interesting, eh? I personally love this combination of couple and prompt! Well, couple as in, how they could have gotten together.)

Number 2 - Enamoured.

Molly glanced over at him. She couldn't deny it: he was attractive. More than that: he was undeniably attractive. And she wanted him.

She had been looking at him in this way for years now, ever since he had caused a stir by asking about muggle cars on her first Hogwarts express journey. He almost hadn't got on the train, he was so engrossed in his argument about cars with his parents. Ever since then, he had always caught her eye. She smiled fondly at him.

She was enamoured.

Arthur looked at her, laughing with her friends. The sun shone from that smile, he swore it. Her whole face lit up when she was happy, and oh, how he wished he could be the one that made her happy.

He had been glancing at her in this way ever since he first sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts express, and he had noticed her golden hair, ginger, just like his own. Then they had both been sorted into Gryffindor, and it just fit; they were both redheads in the red house, and red was the colour of love. He smiled in her direction.

He was enamoured.


	3. Drabble 3

(a/n - this is my first proper attempt at writing in family relationships, but that's what I was given. Please forgive me if it is terrible, as I am also not the best at the next gen kids anyway. Ah well, this is my Lily Luna/James Sirius drabble with prompt struggling.)

Number 3 - Struggling.

Lily Luna fought to keep her eyes on the textbook in front of her. Somehow, her studies seemed difficult when he was in the room. Her only problem was, she knew that she shouldn't feel that way about him, for he was her older brother.

His well kept appearance, his friendly personality, his intelligent mind, the way he protected her, the way he would always listen if she needed him, they all drew her closer to him. Closer than James Sirius would probably like to know.

So every night, she sat, alone, stealing glances at him from across the room, struggling with her emotions. She hoped that it would just be a phase, just something that her imbalances of hormones was causing due to her age. But right now, Lily Luna was lusting after her older brother who was leaving Hogwarts that year.

And she was struggling because of it.


	4. Drabble 4

(a/n - so this time it is Charlie/Angelina with the prompt starless. A much better pairing than last time, I must say.)

Number 4 - Starless

Angelina flew around the quidditch pitch, her robes flying out behind her as the sun set behind the mountains, making the whole of the castle glitter and sparkle like there were gemstones in the walls. Her hair whipped her face as she continued to fly, just for the sheer thrill she got out of it. Angelina would always continue flying after quidditch practice; she wanted to continue until she couldn't anymore. Flying also helped her to think: Angelina was unsure of her future, and she didn't know where she was headed. Normally, the stars were her spotlights at night, and she could continue until Madame Hooch came and told her to quit for the night. Tonight was different though.

As the sky grew darker and darker, Angelina waited for the stars to appear, but they never did. She became scared: how was she going to land with no lights to guide her? Suddenly, she realised why the sky was starless. Dementors. They came gliding towards her out of nowhere, and she had nowhere to hide. She was trapped. Her soul froze over, and she felt herself beginning to fall down towards the ground, as the dementors surrounded her...

"Expecto Patronum!" and she was in someone's arms, safe on their broom, with her broom towing behind them. She glanced up at her saviour, feeling slightly light headed.

"Charlie." she breathed.

"Angelina." he replied. "Good job I like watching you fly, huh?"

"You watch me fly?"

"Of course. You're beautiful." At his compliment, Angelina smiled.

Her future didn't look starless anymore, now that she had her own sun to show her the way.


	5. Drabble 5

(a/n - so, half way there now! This time the couple is hinny with the prompt of crayons. Let's see what my mind comes up with, eh?)

Number 5 - Crayons

Ginny entered the kitchen after putting the children to bed one night. They had utterly exhausted her, but she had to admit: she loved them. Her children were her life, and they reminded her of just how lucky she was: she had her own beautiful children, and she had Harry. Harry was Ginny's other joy; he was always there for her, and they shared everything together. And he was sat in the kitchen.

"Are they asleep?" he asked, whilst casually doodling with the children's crayons on a piece of parchment.

"Yes. What are you drawing?" she asked him, curious as to what her husband had been doing. He flashed her the parchment, and what she saw made her laugh uncontrollably. On the parchment there was a yellow circle with red scribbles on top, green dots in the middle and some blue lines. "What is that?!" she giggled.

"Um, you, Ginny." he replied sheepishly.

"Me?! Oh, Mister Potter, I will get you back for this! Come here!" She snatched another piece of parchment and drew another hideous creature in the garish primary colours that children's crayons were always made out of.

"Hey! That looks nothing like me!" Harry protested, before gasping as his shirt suddenly became crayon patterned. Ginny smirked.

"What a lovely shirt, Harry." she stuck her tongue out. Though they were married, they never grew out of childish japes and they always played tricks on one another when they felt like it. Harry responded by filling her tea cup with crayons.

Laughing uncontrollably, they continued like that for the rest of the evening. Who knew how fun crayons could be?


	6. Drabble 6

(a/n - I am trying to write these swiftly now. This one is Marlene/Sirius with the prompt of balloons.)

Number 6 - Balloons.

Marlene. It was the only name Sirius had in his head. Marlene. She was gone. He couldn't actually believe it. Marlene McKinnon, gone. Forever. Sirius collapsed to the floor, his head in his hands. Why her? Why her family? Why? His head was a jumble of thoughts as he tried to come to terms with the loss. Nobody even understood why Sirius was acting the way he was. Nobody realised how much Sirius now hated Travers, Karkaroff, and the rest of them and their leader... Voldemort. The man whom Sirius now wanted dead. He didn't care who did it or how, as long as he was dead. Sirius grimaced. Nothing could bring her back. Nothing, nothing could bring the beautiful, blonde haired Marlene McKinnon back from the dead.

Sirius tore bits of his hair out and refused to eat. He was alone in his sorrow: the rest of the Order, no, the rest of the world, didn't know what Sirius and Marlene had shared. They were secretive about their relationship, they were wary. In dangerous times like the ones that were going on, you had to be careful. And Sirius and Marlene had done just that. She had made Sirius feel special. She had made him have a purpose in life. He had finally understood James and Lily's care for one another, for Sirius had felt that too, with Marlene. And now she was gone.

As he stood at her gravestone, Sirius allowed the tears to fall freely. She was beautiful, and she was his. Sirius knew that whatever happened now, he would fight for right, all in the name of Marlene. And then, hopefully, one day, he would be united as one with her again. Sirius looked sadly at the balloons he had in his hand, the bright colours a complete juxtaposition of his mood. Sirius looked sadly at the balloons he had in his hand, each filled with his breath, breath that had once intertwined with her's. Sirius looked at the balloons he had in his hand, and he released them up towards the heavens, bright spots of hope on the horizon.

Sometimes, you had to try and let things go.


	7. Drabble 7

(a/n - so the next one is Blaise and Hermione with the prompt of mountain.)

Number 7 - Mountain.

Blaise gazed at her longingly. She was beautiful. No, she wasn't. She was horrible, a horrible, stinking, useless mudblood. No , she wasn't. She was talented, caring, a witch. A very special witch. No, she wasn't!

Inside him, 2 voices were arguing over the Slytherin's feelings towards the Gryffindor girl. One part of him screamed with desire, screamed with want when she tossed her hair or smiled when she knew an answer. Which was nearly all the time, luckily for him. Another part of him, however, tried to put him back into perspective. Blaise was a pure blood. He didn't need anything to do with muggle borns. Muggle borns were imbeciles, inferior to those who had a good heritage like he did.

But she was a witch. And she was everything Blaise wanted. She was clever: hell, she was the top student in their year, even beating Draco Malfoy. She was classy: it wasn't every person who could socialise with the likes of Harry Potter. And, most importantly, she was claimable. Blaise sighed. He wanted to be the one who could make her smile everyday. He wanted to be the one whose arm she was happy to hang off. He wanted to be the one who was strong enough to approach her. But he couldn't. For standing between him and her was a huge mountain of his pride. And Blaise wasn't sure he could to climb it. He sure as hell wanted to, but he couldn't. For he was scared of the reaction when people saw him with her. Blaise sighed. She would probably never know of his love for her.

He had to climb that mountain.


	8. Drabble 8

(a/n - thanks to the regular reviewers. This challenge has been good for me, as I now feel a lot more confident in writing certain pairings. This one is Astoria/Colin with the prompt of wrong.)

Number 8 - wrong.

I first bumped into her by the lake. She was hiding, well, not exactly hiding, she was just waiting. I could tell she didn't want to be seen though, as she was trying to stay within the bushes. She was very dignified though. And very pretty. I couldn't help but snap a couple of photos of her, she was so beautiful. She was a similar age to me, too. Maybe a year younger at most. I didn't care: I wanted her. I hoped she was waiting for a friend, as if she was waiting for a boy, I would have cried. Unless the boy stood her up. Then I would have comforted her. I stayed, waiting.

She wasn't waiting for a friend, though. She was waiting for a boy. And the boy didn't stand her up. When he appeared, I didn't recognise him, with his hood pulled up and nobody with him. I was jealous: he was older than me. And he had her. It wasn't fair. Why did all muggleborns get pushed to one side? As he removed his hood, I gasped silently. It was Draco Malfoy. The nemesis of Potter. How had he got her? Then it struck me: she was a Slytherin. I was a Gryffindor. She wouldn't look twice at me. As they kissed, I felt sick. I snapped some photos of them though.

It was wrong, but someday, they could help me to get her...


	9. Drabble 9

(a/n - only one more to go after this! This one is Bill and Fleur with the prompt of devastation.)

Number 9 - Devastation

Fleur wrapped her arms around Bill's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. It was okay: it could have been worse, she told him. It didn't matter, she loved him, even if he did like extremely rare steaks. He hadn't been killed, he hadn't been fully turned into a werewolf; just injured. He was fine.

Bill slumped against the table, looking like anything but the brave eldest Weasley that he was. Alone with Fleur,he could have weak moments: moments when he could reflect upon the devastation that had happened. He hadn't managed to defend himself, he hadn't managed to keep himself safe, he hadn't managed to come out of it unharmed. Yes, it could have been worse, he realised that. But the physical devastation wasn't what hurt the most. What hurt the most was the emotional devastation. Ever since the attack, Bill had felt hopeless. He felt like he had hurt his family to the core. He had brought shame upon the Weasley name. He didn't deserve to be part of them. Fleur continued to comfort him, and he continued to ponder over the devastation.

It would take time, but with Fleur's love and care, he would realise that out of every devastation, there comes hope...


	10. Drabble 10

(a/n - so, we have reached the end of my drabbles challenge. If you've enjoyed it, please review and I'll really appreciate it. I wish to thank dimitrisgirl18 for putting up the challenge, as it got me over my writer's block. Thank you! Today's is Krum and Cho with the promt of kiss - what a lovely way to end!)

Number 10 - Kiss.

Cho Chang smiled as he strolled around the pitch, taking in the air. She honestly couldn't believe that she had made it to the national team! And what's more, they were facing Bulgaria! Bulgaria! The team that the almighty (and rather attractive) Viktor Krum played for! Cho had butterflies in her stomach, she could only hope that she would be able to keep up with his expert skills, if her team were to have a chance at the cup.

It was the match, and Cho flew beautifully. She tailed Krum for what seemed like hours with still no sign of the snitch. Eventually, though, she saw it, and seized her opportunity! Could she do it? It was just lower than her, and as she was behind him she could swoop under him and beat him to it, couldn't she? She didn't know. With her heart hammering loudly in her chest she gave it ago and... She caught it! She was the first ever seeker to beat Viktor Krum! The whole stadium erupted in cheers, and Viktor just sat on his broom, looking slightly confused.

Later on, after the celebrations had died down, Cho was wandering the gardens of the hotel that the two teams were staying in. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She turned, ready to draw her wand, and was surprised to see Krum standing there, looking rather awkward.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Ja." Oh, his accent made her weak at the knees. "You haf lots of, um, talent wif a broom." Cho blushed. "And I was, uh, wondering if you'd be my... Girlfriend?" He looked slightly sheepish. Cho gasped at her luck.

"Okay then," she smiled.

Then, the two of them met in a searing joining of emotions, that emphasized how much they wanted one another. For both of them, the kiss was perfect.

(a/n - and there you have it, my friends! Don't forget to review and favourite if you feel it is good enough! -.-)


End file.
